Call to Arms Pt1
by Orion Ranger
Summary: The world is at stake. Zordon can't do it alone. Dark Spectre and Astronema along with the Alliance of Evil are here to conquer the world. It's going to the ultimate team of Power Rangers to stop the U.A.E. from ruling the world.
1. Ch1

Author's Notes Pt. 1

Hey what's going on fanfiction? It's been a very long time since I've written any stories under my old user name Future Ranger which is still searchable if you want to read those stories. I'm back as the Orion Ranger and will be updating as often as I can with new stories and new series that I've been working on. With that being said I have this new story that I came up with recently. I decided to do something a little different with this story. If you've ever watched the show Power Rangers every season follows one after the other and sometimes they'll do a teamup episode. Well in this story I wanted to have all the seasons going on all at once. So there's going to be a different group of Astro Rangers that you'll read about in the story. Everyone else will stay the same. I will list the Rangers and their teams below so you have an understanding of who's who. I won't say too much because I don't want to give the story away but it's going to be a mix of Battlestar Galactica, The Matrix and of course Power Rangers which I'm a fan of. I hope I can captivate you with what I'm writing. The criticism good or bad is always appreciated. The start of the story will begin in MMPR season two episode one which is titled The Mutiny. You will see all the characters from the specific seasons that I am using. I won't list them all because I would be ruining the story. One more thing then I'm done. If there is anyone who knows how to make a website please message me. I have pictures that I want to post as illustrations to my stories which would be helpful for readers to see and understand what I mean. Thank You.

Galactic High Council

Zordon of Eltar

Dulcea of Phaedos

Dimitria of Inquiris

Lerigot of Liaria

King Lexian of Edenoi

Prince Trey of Triforia

Chain of Command

Commander Tom Stanton

Captain William Mitchell

Captain Roy Logan

MMPR Team

Jason

Zack

Billy

Trini

Kim

Tommy

Astro Team

Andros-Red

Xavier-Black

Seth-Blue

Angel-Yellow

Tech-Green

Zhane-Silver

Time Force Team

Alex

Jen

Katie

Lucas

Trip

Wes

Eric

Lightspeed Rescue Team

Carter

Joel

Chad

Kelsey

Dana

Ryan

Lost Galaxy Team

Leo

Kai

Damon

Kendrix

Maya

Mike

_Deep in outer space, a big blue astro megaship is slowly riding on cruise control throughout the galaxy on its way to a planet KO-35. Aboard the megaship inside the bridge it is very quiet. A young teenager dressed in an astro uniform which consists of a gray long sleeve jacket and long gray pants and black boots with a red turtleneck shirt that is tucked in. The young 16 year old teen sits at the center control panel inside the Bridge in complete silence with a half smile on his face trying to take it all in. Young Andros, the leader of the Astro Rangers had a lot to be smile about. He was finally a Power Ranger. After all the years of schooling and training, he made it to the top as the leader of his own team of Astro Rangers. As he sits in the chair monitoring the galaxy, Andros looks at a recent photo of the Astro team looking from left to right his good friend Xavier the Black Astro Ranger, who is 17 years young old and about 6'2. Next to him is Seth who is about 6 feet tall and is the Blue Astro Ranger. Standing next to Seth in the photo is Angel who is about 5'11 and is the yellow Astro Ranger. Next to Angel is Tech. He's about 5'9 and is the Green Astro Ranger. Last but not least in the picture is Andros the Red Astro Ranger. Andros smiles as he cherishes the moment. His silent time is broken as the young teen Xavier, the second in command of the Astro Rangers dressed in his gray Astro uniform with gray long sleeve black turtle neck that's tucked in his pants wearing black boots. He walks in to check on Andros to keep him company._

"Hey what's up Andros?" "How you hanging?" Xavier asked walking over taking a seat at the control panel to the right of Andros.

"Oh, I'm okay." Andros answered in a normal tone hiding his excitement. "Couldn't get any sleep?" Andros asked Xavier.

"Yeah you know me." Xavier answered casually. "I can only sleep for so long." _Xavier leans back in the chair relaxed as Andros stares straight ahead fighting not to smile but it shows up on his face anyway. Xavier notices Andros smiling._

"Yo, Andros you okay man?" Xavier asks suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine." Why'd you ask that?" Andros asks

"Because it's 1:02 in the morning, and you're smiling for no reason." Xavier replied

"Okay I'll be honest with you." Andros confessed. "I can't believe we're Power Rangers." Andros said honestly

"That's what you're smiling about?" Xavier asked seriously?

"I know it sounds corny, but we've been after this dream for so long, and to finally be one, I'm still taking it in." "That's why I'm not sleeping right now." Andros answered truthfully.

"Hmm." Xavier said to himself nodding his head. "Trust me Andros that's not corny, not by a long shot."

"It's not?" Andros asked.

"Of course not." Xavier answered. "It could've been anybody." "Zordon and Commander Kinwon chose us." Andros nodded in agreement. Xavier was right. They were the chosen ones to be the Power Rangers by Zordon and Commander Kinwon the commander and leader of KO- 35.

"Do you want me to take over so you can get some sleep?" Xavier asked Andros

"It's up to you if you want to." Andros replied.

"Yeah I got it." Xavier replied. Andros was monitoring the galaxy for the last 4 hours while everyone else was sleeping. Andros stood up and stretched and walking away. Xavier moved into the center chair where Andros was sitting controlling the flight control and navigation. Andros walked over to look at one of the other screens in the bridge. They were almost home to KO-35. Xavier was piloting when something quickly raced past him. He didn't get a chance to see what it was. It happened so fast.

"Whoa!" "What was that?!" Xavier asked with a concerned look on his face. Andros hurried over to see what was wrong.

"What happened? Andros asked seriously.

"Something just literally zoomed right passed us." Xavier explained.

"Did you see where they were going? Andros asked

"No trace it was too quick to catch." Xavier answered.

"Go get the others, I'll try and find out what it was." Andros said. Xavier went to go wake up the Astro Rangers. Seth, Angel, Tech, and Zhane. Andros was piloting turning the ship around trying to see what that was.

"DECA, bring up the unidentified object that's orbiting the galaxy." Andros commanded

"I'm sorry Andros I cannot trace a signal request denied." D.E.C.A. said in a soft tone of voice.

"What." Andros said confused on why DECA couldn't identify the object. The bridge doors opened as Xavier hurried to the bridge with the rest of the Astro team behind him

"Any luck?" Xavier asked walking up beside Andros looking at the main screen.

"DECA denied my command of identifying the object." Andros answered.

"What's going on?" Tech asked fixing his jacket uniform.

"Some weird object or person shot right past me and we're trying to find out what it is." Xavier explained.

"Was it meteoroid?" Angel asked Xavier

"It happened so fast I didn't see what it was but it could've been now that you mention it." Xavier answered. Tech walked over to the West wall panel where he manned the Communications systems, trying to see what he can do to find the image. He's pressing on the keypad console going through the auxiliary functions for some type of image.

"I think we should forget it and get back to KO-35 pronto." Seth suggested

"Since we're here we might as well see what it is." Andros replied to Seth

"Did you find something Tech?" Xavier asked. Tech is at the communications systems looking at two different screens trying to figure out the problem. He frowns looking at something. He zooms on something.

"Hey X, is this what you seen right here?" Tech asks. Xavier walks over to see what Tech is talking about. Tech has the image on a freeze frame. The image is blurry and it's hard to make it out. The others also walk over to see the image.

"I'm not sure but I would think so." X answered

"Well this has to be it, because everything else is normal." Tech answered. Andros is behind X and Tech looking at the blurred image on the screen.

"Looks like a star." Seth said.

"It might be a star it might not." Zhane said.

"Doesn't look harmful at all plus the image isn't clear enough to see." Angel says

"Maybe the image didn't want to be recognized." Tech says.

"What?" Angel asks confused. "What do you mean?"

"This could be something powerful enough to escape the galaxy without getting detected and DECA couldn't even pick it up." Tech explained.

"That's a sign for leave it alone and let's go home."Zhane said. Andros looked at Zhane seriously. Thinking if they should go investigate it.

"Does it show where it's going?" Andros asks Tech.

"No because it's gone." Tech answered.

"Alright let's get out of here then." Andros answered quickly.

"Good answer." Zhane replied.

"All hands on deck." Andros commanded. With that being said everyone knew their assignment. Andros was at the front center console handling the Flight control and navigation. Angel was on the East Wall controlling all the Astro Megaship Alert Systems: Security Levels, Sensory Levels, Autolock Failure, Auto Shutdown, Security Chamber, Field Generator, Phase Frequency, and Mode Levels. Zhane was on the West Wall controlling all the Computer Systems: Particle Detector, Ship Contact, System Levels, Scanning Functions, Power Requirements, Emergency Overdrive, Magnetic Waves, Alpha Programming, and Simudeck Status. Tech was also on the West Wall controlling the Communications: Video Communication, Audio Pickup, Communication Integrity, Sensory Power Level, Auxiliary Functions, Planetary Signal Location, Stellar Signal Location, and Antennae Signal Strength. Xavier was piloting the ship with two joysticks located in the middle of the back panel for steering the ship (along with the blue ranger Seth) controls included reaction control as well as the ship's tractor beams. Seth was co piloting the ship as well as handling all engine controls to prevent the need for being in the engine room when needed on bridge. With everyone doing their task the newly Astro Rangers made it back to KO-35 in one piece but the journey was not over once they got home.


	2. Ch2

_On a bright sunny day in Angel Grove California around 1:18 pm at a motorcross event, there are several cars parked everywhere as people from everywhere came out to support the 5__th__ annual children's hospital motor marathon event taking place today. Excitement is in the air. All the motorists who are competing in the event are testing out the motorbikes and riding them around for a test drive before starting the race. Some spectators have come to sit and watch the action are talking amongst their friends and family. Over the loud speakers the announcer is speaking:_

_Announcer:_ "Welcome citizens of Angel Grove to the 5th annual children's hospital charity motor marathon!"

Nearby the 6 teens are standing by for the race. Tommy and Jason are putting some finishing touches on Jason's bike as Mr. Caplan the principal walks up to greet the teens with a referee by his side.

"Thanks a lot for taking care of all this." Mr. Caplan says to Trini. Trini looks back as she is tying Zack's purple bandana for him.

"Are you kidding me this is great, having a good time for a good cause." Trini replies.

"Man you said it." "I can't wait to hit those mountain trails." Zack says anxiously. Then without warning Bulk and Skull arrive ready to ruin the day, as they are also competing in the race.

"Better be prepared to hit dirt, cause that's all you're gonna hit!" Bulk says tauntingly.

"Yeah you'll be eating our dust all the way across the finish line." Skull adds. As they both share a laugh and walk away in pride and confidence. Kim looks up to respond.

"Please you guys, this is not about winning." Kim replies. But Bulk and Skull disregard what she has to say as they go over to their motor bikes. Skull gets on Bulk's bike and Bulks easily grabs him by arm lifting him up off his bike as if to say wrong bike nimrod. Skull gets on his bike after being moved by Bulk. Tommy sees this and notices their confidence.

"Well, you gotta hand it to them." "They certainly don't lack for confidence." Tommy says. Jason stands up after finishing with his bike as he heard Bulk and Skulls words.

"That's for sure." Jason replies. "Guys we got work to do." Billy agrees.

"Right." Let's take a look at our map." Billy says holding the map as he and Kim were going over it reviewing the mountain trail. All 6 teens come together to review the map. The race is about to begin. All the motorists put their helmets on. The 6 teens put their helmets on too. All the spectators are lined up by the starting line ready to see the race take off. Mr. Caplan's voice is heard through his bullhorn.

"Now remember, the only way to reach your final destination is by solving the clues on the map you all have been given." "Good luck and drive safely." Mr. Caplan says. The crowd starts cheering with excitement as the motorists crank up the bikes. Kim puts on her goggles. She turns to Billy.

"You ready?" Kim asks Billy. Billy nods in approval. Bulk and Skull bump heads with their helmets on amped up. Mr. Caplan has the flag in his hand.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

All the motorists take off going fast as they can to solve the clues on the map.

Inside the deserts on Angel Grove at the Command Center, Zordon is in a meditative state and is not in his tube. Alpha is there watching the teens through the viewing globe. On the mountain trails, the teens are riding their bikes, when all of a sudden a big clash of thunder is heard and lightning fills the sky. This immediately gets Jason's attention.

"What the heck was that?" Jason says looking up to the sky. He signals the others. "Hey guys pull off." He says. Jason, Zack and Tommy pull over one way and Kim, Trini and Billy pull off another way. They all take off their helmets in to see what's going on.

"What's the matter Jase?" Zack asks.

"I don't know, but did you hear that?" Jason asks Zack.

"Well it might be thunder, but I don't think so." Billy replies.

"We should probably keep an eye on our communicators just in case Zordon tries to get in touch." Zack suggests.

"I agree." Jason says. "Something doesn't feel right." As he looks at the clouds suspiciously.

"Let's be sure we stick together." Tommy adds.

"According to my calculations, that next clue you should be that formation of rocks over there." Billy points out. Jason looks in the direction that Billy points out.

"Okay, let's go." Jason says. All 6 teens put their helmets back as more thunder is heard clashing loudly. They ride away.

Inside the command center the thunder is also heard by Alpha 5 who is in a state of panic! Zordon hasn't showed up yet and Alpha 5 is going haywire. The sirens in the commander center are echoing loudly and the commander center begins to shake. Thunder and Lightning clashes and strikes the sky above the command center. The viewing is flickering on and off as the lights are flickering on and off too. Alpha is trembling in fear.

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi! Zordon where are you?! Zordon appears just in time to witness what is going on. Alpha 5 sees Zordon in his tube.

"Zordon what is happening?" Alpha 5 asks frightened. Zordon closes his eyes seeking out the problem. The viewing globe is flickering on off every two seconds. Zordon opens his as he as figured out the problem.

"Alpha, I believe someone is trying to reach me." Zordon said

"Who Zordon?" Alpha 5 asked. A voice that was very inaudible and almost unheard is cracking through the screen.

" Behold the viewing globe." Zordon commanded. The blurred image could not be made out through the screen because this was intergalactic being. She began to speak even though the signal was haywire.

"Zordon are you there?" The person asked in a worried tone of voice.

"It is I Zordon of Eltar." Zordon replied. "How can I help you?" Alpha was pressing different buttons trying to get the picture on the viewing globe right.

"It is I Dulcea of Phaedos calling for Zordon." She replied. Zordon understood and recognized the voice and the name. Alpha finally brought the picture up so both he and Zordon could see who they were talking to.

"Ah Dulcea!" "Is everything okay?" Zordon asked.

"Zordon, please come quick." Dulcea said in an urgent tone of voice. "The Order of Meledon needs you!" Zordon hears the seriousness in Dulcea's voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Zordon answered.

"Please hurry Zordon time is running out." Dulcea expressed. With that Dulcea vanished from the viewing globe screen. Alpha begin to panic.

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi." This isn't good." "What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"We must go Alpha." Zordon answered.

"But what about the rangers?" Alpha asked

"They'll be okay for now." " I suspect that this is something much bigger than Zedd and Rita."

"Oh no!" Alpha cried out

"Alpha now is not the time to panic." "Put a force field around the command center in case anyone tries to attack." Zordon says.

"Yes sir." Alpha replies. Alpha shuts everything down and cuts off all the power to the command center.

"Alpha, is everything ready?" Zordon asks.

"Yes sir." He replies.

"Okay, hold on as to something as tight as you can." Zordon warned. Alpha held on to edge of the console struggling not to fall. As all the lights were off, Zordon used his power to teleport him and Alpha to the city of Zion where the Order of Meledon were. Zordon's power fused the room as he and Alpha teleported out of the command center.


	3. Ch3

Author's Notes

The Astro Rangers that you see in this story are the original astro rangers chosen by Zordon and Commander Kinwon. The yellow ranger is a male as they aren't used to having a female power ranger not until Zhane meets Ashley and Cassie years later. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

_In a deep, isolated part of the galaxy we come across an orange and brown looking planet known as the Cimmerian Planet. The Cimmerian planet is the central location for the United Alliance of Evil. On the planet, inside a mega fortress Dark Specter the Grand Monarch of Evil is talking with the Grand Princess of Evil Astronema, and her loyal 2__nd__ in command Ecliptor giving them instructions. Dark Specter in a deep evil voice belts out the game plan. Dark Specter is debating on whether or not he should send Astronema down there to attack the Power Rangers._

"Let me go down there with my quantrons and take over the command center." Astronema asks with an evil fire.

"No that won't be necessary." Dark Specter replies. "We're going to need that command center later on as bait."

"Zordon left Earth isn't that all the bait we need?"Astronema asks

"It pains to admit, but he's too smart to leave Earth defenseless." Dark Specter answers.

"Why do you think Zordon left Earth?" Ecliptor asks

"Zordon is in a secret council known as the Order of Meledon." Dark Specter answers. "They destroyed my home planet years ago."

"Do you think he's trying to gather an army?" Astronema asks

"I suspect so." "If Zordon wants to fight fire with fire, we'll be ready!" Dark Specter says. "Astronema, go down and get every villain for my new united alliance of evil army." "If they decline destroy them!" Astronema smiles evilly

"As you wish Dark Specter." She replies. Astronema and Eliciptor disappear to go gather the army for Dark Specter.

_We leave the dark shadows of space and come to a beautiful peaceful city called Zion. The beautiful sunrays are shining throughout the city. The clouds are white and full. On the outskirts of the city the grass is green and as the wind blows, swaying the grass back and forward. The trees are plentiful as they bear fruit. A nice waterfall is also running water. Inside the city, there is a temple beautifully designed. Inside the temple, in a room that is illuminated with a golden light. At a round table 6 very important people, Zordon of Eltar, Dulcea of Phaedos, Lerigot of Liaria, Dimitria of Inquiris, King Lexian of Edenoi, and Prince Trey of Triforia all sit at a table and are watching a silver crystal ball as it shows images of inevitable evil that will come. No one says a word as they all watch in silence. On the crystal ball an image of Dark Specter is shown before it goes blank._

"This isn't good." Dulcea said

"Is there enough time to put together an army just in case Dark Specter decides to attack?"King Lexian asked.

"I'm not sure if we even have an army large enough to fight off Dark Specter." Dulcea answered

"We have to use what we have." Prince Trey added

"What about the Astro Rangers." Dimitria suggested."

"That won't be enough." Zordon replied

Lerigot uses his wand pointing at the crystal ball bringing up the Power Rangers. Jason and the team.

"I can't put them in harm's way." "They may not be ready for a war of this magnitude." Zordon answered.

"What other choices do we have?" Dulcea asked. "We have to act quickly."

"I know we don't have a lot of time, but I need to think about this before I make a decision." Zordon replies. He excuses himself from the room.

_Back on Earth the 6 teens are on the bike trail riding together. They go to safe spot behind the tall rocks where they can't be seen by other bike riders who are participating in the race. They huddle together as Jason uses his communicator to call Zordon._

"Zordon come in this is Jason." He says, but he gets no answer. "Alpha, Zordon, it's me Jason, can you hear me." Jason's second attempt is unanswered.

"Weird, no response." Kim says as she frowns concerned.

"What do you think it could be?" Trini asked Jason.

"I don't know." Jason answers unsure. "We clear Tommy?" Jason asks. Tommy and the others look around to make sure no one can see them.

"We're clear. " Tommy replies. All 6 teens teleport to the command center. They arrive to the command center to see it completely empty and dark. Zordon isn't in his tube and Alpha is nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" Trini asked

"I'll check in the back room." Tommy said

"Hey Billy, can you try and get these lights on?" Jason asked

"I can try." Billy answered. He walks to the control panel trying to figure out which buttons controls the lighting for the command center. Tommy comes out from the back room with no success.

"Any luck?" Jason asks.

"Couldn't find anything." Tommy replies.

"This is crazy, Zordon didn't leave a note or tape or anything." Zack said worried and a little frustrated.

"Maybe something came up." Kim suggested

"If it did he would've told us right?" Trini asked.

"What should we do Jase?" Kim asked Jason sighed trying to keep it together.

"Let's get back to the trails and get home, hopefully Zordon will let us know something soon." Jason said.

All 6 teens leave the command center teleporting behind the formation of rocks. They find their bikes in the position they left them in. They get on their bikes and make it to the finish line not really sure what place they came in. After the race is completed they left to go to the command center and figure something out. Billy is trying to figure out the lights as he finally has a little success getting the panel lights to turn on. The rest of the rangers are too concerned and are trying to think of what to do.

"Guys we gotta do something." "Zordon and Alpha could be in trouble." Kim said frantically. Jason was in deep thought.

"We can't stress over this." "I'm pretty sure something came up and both Zordon and Alpha will be back to let us know what's going on." Tommy said trying to be optimistic and keep everyone in high hopes.

"I'm worried because no one is here to warn us about Zedd and Rita's attacks which can happen any minute." Trini said bringing up a good point. Billy looked at Trini.

"Wait guys, Trini has a point." "Zedd and Rita haven't attacked us, when normally around this time either a monster or putties would be present."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"That the reason Zordon and Alpha aren't here could mean something really serious here." Billy answered. Jason and Zack share a serious look with each other.

"Alright I gotta plan." Jason says. "I'll come by tomorrow after school and check on the command center and see If I find anything." All the rangers agree with his idea. "I have to go guys, I'll see you guys later." Jason teleports out first as he seems bothered.

"You guys noticed that?" Zack asked looking around to the others."

"Yeah he seems really out of it." Trini answered.

"He'll be fine, we all have our off days right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah but this kind of problem wouldn't normally bother Jason." Zack answered.

"Let's get home before our parents start to worry." Trini said as it was getting to turn to dusk via the viewing globe. All 5 teens teleported out the command center going home.

_In a fortress millions miles away from Earth Lord Zedd, Rita and their minions watch as the Power Rangers leave the command center. _

"Ah those power pukes don't have Zordon anymore!" "Goldar, go down there and attack the city, we're going to destroy the command center once and for all!" Lord growled! Without warning a beautiful voice was heard but a face not seen

"That won't be necessary." As Astronema revealed herself wearing her skin tight black body suit with her curly purple wig and her wrath staff in her hand. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa are furious!

"Who are you?! Rita asked

"Nevermind who I am." Astronema answered. "You're expected to be at the Cimmerian Planet." "Be there or be destroyed by Dark Specter!" Astronema smiled evilly and vanished in purple streaks.

"How dare she come in here barking orders!" "Who does she think she is?" Rita asked angrily.

"If Dark Specter sends, her it must be serious." Lord Zedd said knowing the wrath of not obeying Dark Specter.

"Are we not going to attack the planet Earth?" Goldar asked

"No, change of plans, we're going to the Cimmerian Planet."Lord Zedd answered.

_On another part of town, A mutant named Ransik is on the run with his daughter Nadira and a robot name Frax right behind him. They have successfully escaped the chase from the Time Force Police. Ransik and his army are leaving a bank with bags of cash in their hands, when all of a sudden 5 uniformed officers Alex, Jen, Katie, Lucas, and Trip show up with their weapons drawn ready to fire._

"Don't move!" Alex yelled. "You're under arrest Ransik, drop the bags and turn around." He commands.

"Sure." Ransik replied dropping the bags. "Whatever you want." He replied slyly turning around as Nadira and Frax turn around as well. Right on que, Cyclobots show up standing in the middle of Ransik and the Time Force officers.

"You're not getting away with this Ransik!" Jen shouted

"I think I am." Ransik replied slyly.

The cyclobots ran at the Rangers engaging in combat. Alex in the middle initiates the morphing call.

"Let's morph!" Alex calls out.

"Time for Time Force! They all reply in unison.

The Rangers morph and began to fight the cyclobots as Ransik, Nadira, and Frax look on in amusement. As the fighting goes on, in the background, a young lady and a black and green cubic robot monster appear out of nowhere. Nadira notices.

"Daddy, it looks like we have company." She says. Ransik looks past the fighting to see a young lady dressed in a black suit with long purple curly hair holding a wrath staff show up with her faithful protector by her side.

"Frax who are they?" Ransik asks

"I'm not sure sire." Frax answers.

"They're gonna ruin our plans." Nadira cried out. The Rangers finish the cyclobots and are now stuck between Ransik and a person they never seen before. They kept the guard up ready to defend themselves.

"Who are you?" Alex asked

"The person who you're gonna serve!" The lady yells blasting her wrath staff at the Time Force Rangers as purple streaks flew out hitting them hard as they fell to the ground after the hard shot. The lady looks at Ransik and smiles evilly. As she and her protector walk past the rangers as they lay on the ground wounded.

"Who are you, what is this?!" Ransik asks furiously.

"I'll fill you in at the Cimmerian Planet." "You're expected to be there or suffer the wrath of Dark Specter." She said calmly. Ransik shoots the lady a serious look before she and her protector disappear. Ransik smiles to himself with evil intentions. Nadira is worried.

"Daddy what's going on?" She asks

"C'mon sweetheart let's go we have somewhere to be." Ransik said. As the three of them vanished away from the Power Rangers. The Time Force Rangers get up in pain as they don't know what's going on. They're all confused as to what is going on.

"Come on let's get back to the Time Force headquarters, we have to find out what's going on." Alex said.

"But we should go after Ransik." Jen suggested.

"Yeah what if he attacks again?" Lucas asked

"We'll be back." Alex reassured. "Let's move." All 5 officers head to the time force ship getting back to the year 3000 to get some answers on what happened.

_On the Dark Fortress Astronema and Ecliptor are monitoring where they are headed next. They're plan of recruiting is working better than expected. Astronema sits on her throne chair looking at what her next stop should be. She has an idea. Standing up she calls for Ecliptor._

"Ecliptor!" She calls out. Ecliptor came to his princess call.

"Yes Princess." Ecliptor answered.

"How much longer do we have before get to the Cimmerian Planet?" Astronema asked

"About an hour." He answered.

"Send a meteoroid towards KO-35." Astronema ordered.

"But we've passed it already."

"Shoot!" Astronema said frustrated.

"There's a space colony called Terra Venture nearby, we can send a meteoroid their way." Ecliptor said. Astronema smiled.

"Send it." She said

"As you wish." Ecliptor replied. He walked away to go put in the coordinates.

"When I'm through with these Power Rangers they won't know what hit them." Astronema said evilly looking throughout the galaxy.

_In the city of Zion, outside the city walls the Zordon and Dulcea are walking together as they are talking about the situation of Dark Specter and his evil plans to destroy the world._

"I think we should have the teenagers here, they can help us." Dulcea informed

"What about Andros and the Astro Rangers, they're more prepared to battle Dark Specter than the six teenagers are." Zordon said

"We can't put all our hope in one team." "We're going to need help from other power ranger teams." Dulcea said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Zordon asked. Dulcea used her power to show Zordon a hologram picture of three men dressed in uniforms. Commander Stanton, Captain Mitchell, and Captain Logan. Zordon looked at the holograms.

"The first one you see is Commander Stanton of Terra Venture and these are his power rangers the Lost Galaxy Rangers." "The second man is Captain Mitchell of Mariner Bay and these are his Lightspeed Rescue Rangers." "The third man you see is Captain Logan." He is in the future but they have access of time travel." Dulcea explained. Zordon thought for a minute, looking at the holograms of the men and their teams.

"Zordon!" Prince Trey called out as he came jogging to where Zordon and Dulcea were."

"What's wrong Prince Trey?" Zordon asked concerned

"You need to come see this." Prince Trey said urgently

Zordon, Dulcea, and Prince Trey, went inside the temple room where only High Command could go. Inside at the round table the crystal ball showed Dark Specter and Astronema recruiting Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and their army along with the Machine Empire, Scorpius and Trakeena, Ransik and his army. It also showed Queen Bansheera, Diabolico, Prince Olympus, Loki, Vypra, Jinxer, and three other demons, Demonite, Thunderon, and Falkar also known as Troika when they join as one. It also showed the meteorite headed towards Terra Venture. Dulcea looked at Zordon who was calm but worried. Zordon turned to Dulcea and nodded and walked out. She understood the nod and went to go get in contact with Commander Stanton, Captain Mitchell, and Captain Logan.


	4. Ch4

Author's Notes. Zordon and Dimitiria who are known for being in their tube on the show are actually human by the way. Also Dulcea has stated in the movie Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on the island of Phaedos that she must remain on the island or she would age rapidly like Zordon. And I have photos that I want to post to show illustrations but I do not know how to make a website. If anyone who reads my stories can make a website please message me thanks –Orion Ranger.

_In Angel Grove, California on a Friday afternoon. Its 2:29pm and the teens are in Ms. Appleby's class, and are ready for it to be over so they can go check on the Commander Center to see if Zordon and Alpha have returned. The bell finally rings at 2:30. Everyone gets up to leave the classroom._

"Okay everyone has a nice weekend, don't get into any trouble." Ms. Appleby reminded everyone.

The teens walked outside getting the fresh air and seeing the bright sun. They began to walk on the sidewalk in front of the school going home.

"This feels good." Billy said in reference to the weather.

"So what are we doing?" Kim asked the others.

"I'm going to go by the Command Center once I get home. Jason answered

"You want me to go with you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah sure." Jason answered casually

"Well since its Friday let's go out to the movies? Trini suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Zack added.

"I don't know guys, I feel like staying home." Jason said

"You okay?" Kim asked

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just not in the mood to go out tonight." Jason answered. The rest of the teens share a frowned look at each other somewhat bothered by Jason's response.

"I'll see you guys later." Jason said walking away from the group. He walked down the sidewalk going home.

"Something's not right." Kim expressed concerned about Jason. Trini agreed.

"Yeah he seems really out of it." Trini said.

"He'll be okay." Tommy reassured.

"How can you say that, he looks depressed right now." Kim said.

"Trust me Kim, I'm worried too but I don't know." "I guess I'm trying to be optimistic." Tommy said replied.

"Seriously guys if you were Jason, do you think that Zordon probably quit on us?" Zack asked.

"Of course not." Billy answered. "Zordon wouldn't quit on us."

"Well I'm thinking that's what Jason's feeling right now." Zack answered.

"That's not good." Tommy said.

"You should go talk to him." Kim proposed.

"I'm just a sixth man what do I know?" Tommy asked

"I know you been on this team for a while now so, I think Jason would take it better from you." Kim said. "And that's me being optimistic." She added sarcastically. Tommy shot her a blank look.

"Thanks." Tommy added. Kim smiled.

"Alright let's get out of here I'm starving." Zack said patting his stomach

"I gotta taste pizza." Tommy said

"Sounds good to me." Zack replied. The 5 teens without Jason walk to the pizza parlor.

_Deep in space, there is a space colony Terra Venture/New World that is moving at a steady pace throughout the galaxy. Inside the spaceship of Terra Venture, There are several of GSA officers and personnel that are working in the bridge of the ship at their station. Commander Stanton dressed in his black commander uniform is sitting in his commander's chair observing the new world's view. It was so beautiful. He had a smile on his face something he had not done in a while. Aboard the ship, Mike Corbett dressed in his GSA uniform is in charge of security aboard Terra Venture. He is walking quickly down the long corridor headed to the bridge. He walks in to see everyone working and Commander Stanton is his chair monitoring. He walks up to Commander Stanton._

"Commander sir." Mike says. Commander Stanton turns to Mike.

"Yes." Commander Stanton answers.

"I need to speak with you in private." Mike says seriously.

"Okay sure." Commander Stanton replies casually. Commander Stanton and Mike leave the bridge going out to the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Commander Stanton asks.

"You have an urgent message." "Someone named Dulcea is on the phone. She needs to speak with you immediately." Mike says seriously. Commander Stanton looks Mike in the eyes.

"Take over till I get back." Commander Stanton orders Mike.

"Yes sir." Mike replies. Commander Stanton walks away and goes to his office to talk with Dulcea. He reaches his office quarters and closes the door locking it behind him so he can't be disturbed. He takes a sit behind his desk in the reclining chair. He picks up the telephone.

"Hello this is Commander Stanton." "Is this Dulcea?" He asks calmly

"Yes Commander Stanton, I am Dulcea."

"How can I help you?" Commander Stanton asks

"Before we begin the conversation, I'll need you to turn on your television." Dulcea requested over the phone.

"Sure." Commander Stanton replied as he used the remote to turn on the television. On the television 6 people were sitting at a round table surrounding a crystal ball. Commander Stanton was confused for a second before realizing what was going on. Dulcea and the High Council were on the television. Commander Stanton stood up slowly from his desk taking in what he was seeing for the first time ever.

"Commander Stanton it is I Dulcea." She said. "And this is the High Council of Zion." Commander is seeing Zordon, Prince Trey, Lerigot, Dimitria, and King Lexian for the first time.

"Is everything okay?" Commander Stanton asks seriously.

"No it's not." "We suspect that an old enemy of ours, Dark Specter is trying to destroy the universe and he's recruiting every villain for his United Alliance of Evil." Prince Trey said. They showed a floating image of Dark Specter on the screen so Commander Stanton can see what he was going up against.

"How can I be of some assistance?" Commander Stanton asked.

"We need your leadership and your power rangers to help us." Dulcea answered. "Our homeworlds are at stake." Zordon said.

"When do you need me to be there?" Commander Stanton asked

"As soon as you can get here." King Lexian answered. "There isn't much time."

"Send me the coordinates and I'll be on my way." Commander Stanton replied.

"We're sending them to your computer as we speak." Dulcea said. Commander checked the computer and wrote down the coordinates on a piece of paper.

"High Council, I'll be there as soon as I can." Commander Stanton said.

"Thank you, and may the power protect you." Zordon said

"Thank you." Commander replied. He turned off the television. Commander Stanton leaves his office walking down to the bridge quickly. GSA eyes followed as Commander Stanton walked past them. Commander Stanton gets to the bridge walking inside. Kai, Mike, Damon and Leo were talking amongst one another.

"Mike." Commander Stanton says calmly.

"Yes sir." Mike replies walking over." "Is everything okay?" He asks.

"Don't panic at all because I don't want anyone else to panic." Commander Stanton replied. He sees Kai lingering in the background with Leo and Damon.

"Damon, Kai." Commander Stanton called out They come over quickly

"Yes sir," They reply in unison.

"Who's the more experienced pilot?" Commander Stanton asked. Both Damon and Kai look at each other both searching for an answer not wanting to insult each other. Kai motioned for Damon to answer.

"Me." Damon replied.

"Good." Can you get us here?" Commander Stanton asked giving him the paper with the coordinates on it. Damon reads the paper.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good." "I need you to get us there very quickly."

"Yes sir." Damon replied. He goes to take a seat in the front of the bridge to pilot the ship. He's putting in the directions to where they going. Commander Stanton turns to Mike, Kai, and Leo.

"Give me a minute, after I make this announcement, I'm going to need all 6 of you to meet me in my office to explain what's going on." Commander Stanton said.

"Yes sir." All 3 Rangers reply as they stand by.

Commander Stanton gets on the p.a. system from the bridge.

"Attention Terra Venture/New World." "This is Commander Stanton." Every GSA worker stopped to hear what Commander Stanton had to say. Kendrix and Maya were in the science division listening as well. "Serious news was brought to my attention and it is urgent that we get to where we're going." "I don't want anyone to panic, but we're headed to the City of Zion." "I assure you we will be safe there and everything will be okay." Commander Stanton finished turning off the p.a. system. Commander walked over to where Damon was sitting in the pilot seat.

"How we coming along?" Commander Stanton asked Damon.

"We're on course headed for the City of Zion. Damon answered.

"Okay." "Come on, I need to talk to you." Damon put the pilot system on auto pilot as the guys followed him out the bridge headed to his office. As all 5 men were leaving, they came across Kendrix and Maya. Who were looking for them.

"Everything okay sir?" Kendrix asked concerned.

"Follow me I'll feel you in." Commander Stanton answered. All 6 rangers followed Commander Stanton to his office. They all walk down the long hallway leading to Commander's quarters. Commander Stanton walks in as one by one they come in behind him. Leo comes in last and closes the door behind him. Commander Stanton sits on the edge of his desk.

"What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room." Commander Stanton instructed. "I received a phone call from some very important people known as the High Council." "A group of intergalactic beings who want us to come to the city of Zion to help save their worlds. Commander Stanton informed."

"Who is this high council?" Mike asked

"The lady you spoke with was Dulcea." The remaining members of the high council are Zordon, Dimitria, Prince Trey, Lerigot and King Lexian." Commander Stanton answered.

"Did they say who we're going up against?" Kai asked

"A powerful group of villains known as the United Alliance of Evil." He answered. "They've recruited villains past and present to destroy the world and the High Council wants our help."

"Well I'm in to help but if they want us, we're going to need help as well." Leo said.

"Yeah, are they going to bring help along? Maya asked

"I would hope so." "They know we can't do it alone." Commander Stanton answered

"Anything you want us to do in particular?" Kai asked

"Yes. Damon and Kai keep piloting the ship." "Mike you're in charge on the bridge until I get there." "Kendrix I want you Leo and Maya to help Mike with the crowd when we get there get everyone off the ship safely." Commander Stanton instructed.

"Yes sir." They all replied. The Rangers leave Commander Stanton's office to go do their assignments. Commander Stanton is thinking about how he is going to lead this mission.

_In Mariner Bay we come underwater to the Lightspeed Aquabase. The day seemed peaceful at Mariner Bay. Captain William Mitchell is in his captain's quarters talking to his son Ryan. Ryan has officially joined the Lightspeed Team. Angela Fairweather is in the Rescue Ops wearing a headset monitoring the Lightspeed Aquabase personnel techs as they are working at their stations. Joel and Chad are in their galley playing chess. Kelsey is with them watching t.v. as she somewhat watches Joel and Chad. Carter and Dana are out in civilian clothes walking holding each other's hand talking enjoying each other's company. _

"So what was your life like before becoming a power ranger?" Carter asked Dana

"It was pretty normal." "I went to school just like everyone else and went to the movies and had fun but I couldn't always stay out late like my other friends did."

"Captain Mitch pretty strict on time management?" Carter asked.

"Somewhat." "I think it's because of the whole thing with Ryan." Dana answered. Carter nodded understanding the situation.

"I agree with your dad on that one." Carter responded. Dana frowned

"So you're going to be strict on your kids on where they go and what time they have to be back?" Dana asked

"If I had lost a child, I would be terribly concerned at all times of the day and night." Carter answered

"Okay fair enough." "What about you?" Dana asked. "Why did Carter want to become a fire fighter of all careers?"

"Wanted to be like the man who saved me from a fire when I was child." Carter answered. "I just want to help people." Dana smiled at Carter.

"I'm glad you're with us, I see why my dad recruited you." Dana said.

"Oh really?!" Carter said very surprised at the statement Dana said.

"Yeah." "He could've chosen anyone but I think you're the right person for the job." She said

"You're too nice." Carter replied. Dana smiled.

_Back at the Lightspeed Aquabase Ms. Fairweather was checking the monitor when all of a sudden the screen goes blank. She frowns with a doubtful look on her face. One by one the other screens go blank as the Lightspeed techs look around in confusion trying to figure out what's going on. Ms. Fairweather begins to press buttons on the screen to get the monitor to come back on. Nothing is happening._

"Don't panic I'm fixing it right now." Ms. Fairweather reassured. Trying to keep everyone calm. She went to alert Captain Mitchell of what was going on. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Captain Mitchell said. Ms. Fairweather came in to see Capt Mitchell behind his desk and Ryan is sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"Sir, all the monitors just went blank." She informed. Captain Mitchell stood up taking the matter seriously. He looks to Ryan.

"You want to check the Aquabase power core for me, make sure everything's normal?"

"Sure." Ryan said moving quickly going out the door to the power core.

"What happened?" Capt. Mitchell asked Ms. Fairweather.

"I'm not sure sir, everything happened so quickly." She answered. Captain Mitchell's phone on his desk begins to ring. They both look at each other before Captain Mitchell picks up the phone.

"Captain Mitchell of the Lightspeed Aquabase how can I help you?" He asked

"Are you alone Captain Mitchell?" The person on the phone asked

"Yes I'm alone." He answered raising his hand motioning for Ms. Fairweather to leave the room.

"I need you to turn on your television in your office." The person said.

"But the power is out over here." Captain Mitchell answered

"Not yours." The person answered.

Captain Mitchell slowly put the phone down on the desk and walked over to where his television was turning it on. On the screen 6 people who he had never seen before were sitting in a room

"Hello Captain Mitchell, my name is Zordon and we are the High Council of Zion." Captain Mitchell was taken back a little. He has never seen anything like them in years.

"How can I help you all?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Our worlds are at stake." "There is a force of evil known as the United Alliance of Evil who are trying to destroy the world." Dulcea answered.

"United Alliance of Evil?" Captain Mitchell asked unaware something like that exist. Lerigot used his wand to show the UAE on the screen so Mitchell could see that they were being genuine about needing his help. Captain Mitchell said nothing as he seen the images of the villains. He wasn't too thrilled see Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympus and all their minions on the screen. Then Dark Specter appeared on the screen. Captain Mitchell was sold when he seen Dark Specter.

"What do you want from me?" He asked

"We need your leadership and the Lightspeed Power Rangers." Zordon answered. "Come to the city of Zion where you will be safe and we will give you directions on what to do." Zordon said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He replied

"Be safe and may the power protect you." Zordon finished. The screen went blank. Captain Mitchell was in shock about what he had just seen and heard. He went and sat down as his desk quiet and confused. Dr. Fairweather walked in to see what was going on.

"Sir is everything okay?" She asked concerned

"We have serious crisis on our hands." Captain Mitchell said.

"What crisis?" Dr. Fairweather asked concerned.

"That was the High Council for the City of Zion and they want us to come there to help save the world." He explained

"Against who?" Dr. Fairweather asked?

"An evil force known as the UAE." Capt. Mitchell answered

"U.A.E. United Alliance of Evil." Dr. Fairweather said figuring out the initials.

"You know about them?" Capt. Mitchell asked

"No I just put it together." She answered

"Well guess what, Queen Bansheera and her minions are in on it too." He added

"That's not good." Dr. Fairweather replied. "I'll go set the course for Zion City."

"No wait!" Capt. Mitchell said quickly. "Get the Rangers and the Lightspeed personnel in the meeting room."

"Yes sir." Dr. Fairweather replied. She left his office walking into Rescue Ops where the p.a. system was located. She begins her announcement.

"Attention all Lightspeed personnel and Rangers, you are to report to the meeting room immediately to be briefed by Capt. Mitchell." She announced. Within seconds all Lightspeed personnel were running to the meeting room for the briefing. Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Ryan are among the first ones there as they came running one they heard the call over the p.a. system. Everyone Lightspeed personnel were in the meeting room waiting for Captain Mitchell who came out of his office fully dressed in his captain's attire the long sleeve black jacket and the black slacks with black shoes. He looked around the room at all the familiar faces that were there. He didn't see two people who should be here.

"Where's Dana and Carter?" Capt. Mitchell asked Chad, Joel, and Kelsey exchanged looks with each other.

"They went out sir. . . together." Chad answered. Captain Mitchell nodded looking at Dr. Fairweather.

"I guess I'll have to start the meeting without them." He answered in a disapproving tone. "Okay attention everyone, I have some rather potentially bad news for everyone here." "I just received a phone call from a group of people known as the High Council of Zion." "The forces of evil have all banded together and recruited the villains that we were facing." "With that being said the world is at stake and we we're chosen to help defend it." We're going to the city of Zion and this is where we're going to be for a while so I don't know what's going to happen next but I'll let you know once I get directions from the High Council." "Dr. Fairweather has put on course for Zion she will tell you what she wants you to do." "Are there any questions so far?" Capt. Mitchell asked. One Lightspeed tech raised his hand.

"Yes." Captain Mitchell acknowledged.

"Are we going to be the only people there?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't say but if they send help then we'll take it." Capt. Mitchell answered "Anyone else with a question?" No one else raised their hand to ask a question. "Okay I guess that sums it up, I'll be in my office if you need me Dr. Fairweather ." Capt. Mitchell said finishing up. All the Lightspeed tech personnel went back to their work stations. Dr. Fairweather put on a headset to communicate with the other techs if they had questions. Joel, Chad, Ryan, and Kelsey walked up to Dr. Fairweather.

"Anything you want us to do?" Kelsey asked

"Yes, get Dana and Carter back here immediately!" She expressed urgently knowing that Capt. Mitchell wasn't happy about this. Chad immediately used his communicator to get in contact with Carter and Dana.

_Carter and Dana were sitting down at picnic table eating ice cream together when both Carter and Dana's communicator went off._

"Go for Carter." Carter answered.

"Where are you guys?!" Chad asked

"We're at the park why what's wrong?" Carter asked

"You missed a briefing." "You need to get here immediately, it's really urgent." Chad answered. Carter nodded hearing the urgency.

"We're on our way." Carter replied. Carter and Dana quickly got up and ran to the Rescue Rover, Carter was driving and Dana got in the passenger side. Carter pressed the gas hard as he began to race to the Lightspeed Aquabase.

"I know my dad is going to flip out on me." Dana said shaking her head

"I don't see why." "We were out for one day something we never do." Carter replied

"My dad hates when I'm not there for the briefings." Dana said.

_Back at the Lightspeed base, Captain Mitchell is thinking on how he is going to lead the Rangers against the UAE. Deep inside he isn't happy about how much time Carter and Dana have been spending together. He sits at his desk quietly as he waits for Dana and Carter to return so he can have a chat with them._

Carter who is still on the road finally getting to the entrance gate of the Lightspeed Aquabase. Carter flipped a switch in the Rescue Rover to open the entry gate to the base. Carter drives inside and the gate closes behind them. They drive into the transport bay heading down the tunnel. Dana and Carter exit the Rover and walk inside the Aquabase to see where the other rangers were. The Lightspeed techs are walking around working do their job. Dana and Carter walk to the Rescue Ops as the doors open up they see Dr. Fairweather, Joel, Chad, Kelsey, Ryan and other Lightspeed tech personnel working. Everyone turns to see Carter and Dana walk in as they stop dead in their tracks.

"Sorry we're late." Dana apologized to the group. Just as she was apologizing, Capt. Mitchell walks out of his office to see Dana and Carter. All heads turn to Capt. Mitchell

"Both of you in my office!" He said in a stern tone turning around going back into his office. Dana and Carter hesitantly walked to Captain's Mitchell's office as he was sitting behind his desk. Carter and Dana took a seat in the two chairs in front of his desk.

"You two missed a very important briefing because you were too busy enjoying each other's company." Captain Mitchell said

"Sir it was my fault." Carter spoke up defending both him and Dana. "Don't blame Dana, it was my fault." Captain Mitchell looked at Carter

"Well Carter since you're the team leader I'm going to hold you responsible for your actions." Capt. Mitchell explained. "Don't let this happen again."

"Yes sir." Carter answered

"We have a serious mission at hand and we're on course for the City of Zion." "I need you to go assist Dr. Fairweather with anything she needs." Capt Mitchell said speaking to both Dana and Carter. They both stand up ready to leave the office heading to see what Dr. Fairweather wants.

"Dana!" Capt. Mitchell says in calm tone. She turns around facing her dad. "You stay." Dana and Carter both look at each other sharing a here we go again expression on their face. Dana takes a seat while Carter leaves Capt. Mitchell's office to go join the others. Capt. Mitchell stares at Dana for a brief second before speaking.

"What's going on?" Capt. Mitchell asked his daughter seriously from father to daughter not captain to employee

"Nothing." "Carter and I just went out for some fresh air that's all." Dana answered innocently.

"I'm not talking about you and Carter, I'm talking about you." Capt. Mitchell said. "You've been missing out on your duties as a paramedic and as an officer on this base." "I expect better from you." Dana sat quietly with a casual bored look on her face. She was ready to leave.

"I'll go help the others." Dana said getting up to leaving her dad's office. Captain Mitchell didn't respond. She joined the rest of the Rangers in the Rescue Ops. They were all circled around the control panel in the Rescue Ops.

"Everything okay?" Carter asked rubbing her shoulder in comfort. It wasn't but Dana didn't want to expand on it.

"Yeah it's fine." Dana answered casually lying. "What are we doing?" She asked

"We're monitoring everything until we get to the City of Zion." Kelsey answered

_In the year 3000 the Time Force officers Alex, Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip have just made it back to the base and are going to report to their superior Capt. Logan. They are walking to his office where he is inside monitoring any activity of mutants. In walk the five officers to his office. He looks up at them with a frown as they are visibly hurt. He is concerned._

"What happened out there?" Capt. Logan asked the officers. Alex the leader of the team spoke up

"We were attacked by an unknown criminal." Alex answered

"What about Ransik?" Capt. Logan asked

"He got away." Alex answered in a defeated tone of voice. Capt. Logan sighed in a bit of frustration.

"Who attacked you?" He asked

"Someone woman and a machine looking criminal." Jen answered.

"If you want we can go back to go get him?" Lucas suggested.

"No not now, I may you need here just in case." Capt. Logan replied. "I suspect trouble is on the rise and we may be needed for something bigger."

"Why what happened?" Katie asked

"I don't know yet but I'm waiting on a phone call that's supposed to happen any second now." Capt. Logan answered. His phone began to ring. This was the call he was waiting on. He picked up the phone

"Capt. Logan of Time Force." He said. All five officers looked on as they wanted to know what was going on. The person on the phone wanted Capt. Logan to turn on the monitor in his office.

"Monitor on," Capt. Logan said. The t.v. turned on at the sound of his voice as it was an interactive voice monitor. Capt. Logan along with the rest of the five officer were stunned and shocked when they seen 6 intergalactic beings on the monitor. The leader of the 6 people begin to speak.

"Hello Capt. Logan." "I am Zordon and we are the High Council of Zion." Zordon said. Capt. Logan was a little confused but the name sounded familiar.

"I think I've heard of you all before." Capt. Logan admitted. "How can I assist you all?"

"We have reason to believe an evil force known as the United Alliance of Evil have joined forces and are trying to take over the world." Zordon explained. Alex's eyebrow rose in suspicion as he was thinking. Trip's gem on his forehead began to glow. Katie and Lucas noticed first. Trip was getting some information.

"Hey Trip is getting something." Lucas said. Everyone turned their attention to Trip.

"What is it Trip?" Katie asked

"I think Ransik is with that group they just named." Trip answered

"Oh no." Jen said worried.

"Is this true?" Capt. Logan asked the 6 members of the High Council.

"Yes it is." Dulcea answered. "We were getting in touch with you because your help is needed."

"Where do you want us to go?" Capt. Logan asked

"To the city of Zion." Prince Trey answered.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Capt. Logan said.

"Thank you." Dulcea replied graciously. The monitors went blank in Capt. Logan's office.

"So how are we going to do this?" Katie asked

"We're taking all our Time Force personnel and about 100 officers so they can help assist with the minor details." Capt. Logan.

"Are you sure that's all necessary?" Alex asked

"Of course, especially if Ransik is involved we have a chance to capture him for good." Capt. Logan pointed out.

"So we're going back in time?" Jen asked. As the thoughts and memories of her and Wes instantly came back in her mind.

"Yes we are." "And if I were you all I would get moving because I'm going to make the announcement right now and get moving for Zion in the next hour." Capt. Logan said

"Yes sir." Jen answered. Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas all left Capt. Logan's office to go get ready to head for Zion City. Alex stayed behind in the office to speak to Capt. Logan.

"Sir I think I should stay behind." Alex proposed. Capt. Logan looked at Alex concerned that his top officer would say something like that.

"Why what's wrong?" Capt. Logan asked concerned.

"We may need back up and you're taking 100 officers with you." Alex answered. Capt. Logan thought about it for a minute.

"So you want to stay just in case we may need our arsenal and weapons?" Capt. Logan asked.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Alex answered. "I'll control everything and send the zords when you need it."

"Okay that's fine." Capt. Logan replied. "Let Jen know so she'll know that she's in charge while you're here running the base.

"Yes sir." Alex said. He walked out of Capt. Logan's office with a smirk on his face. He was on his way to Jen's room. Inside her room. Jen was packing her bags together getting everything as she was nervous about going back in time to possibly run into Wes. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Jen announced. Alex came in. "Oh hey." Jen said.

"Hey I need to talk to you for a minute." Alex said.

"Yeah what's up?" Jen asked

"I'm not going with you all back in time." Alex said. Jen frowned

"Why, why not?" She asked

"I'm staying behind to look after the base just in case you all need anything zords, weapons." Alex answered. He unstrapped the red chronomorpher handing it to Jen. Jen hesitantly took the morpher from him.

"Alex if this about what I think it is, it's not like that." Jen replied. Alex shot Jen a look.

"About who, what are you talking about?" Alex asked somewhat sarcastically pretending to not know what Jen was talking about.

"Wes." Jen answered painfully not wanting to bring his name up.

"Really Jen." Alex replied. "Wes." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." Jen said. Katie, Lucas and Trip were close by Jen's room as they didn't know she was speaking with Alex. Alex leaned in and kissed Jen just as Katie, Lucas and Trip walked in Jen's room witnessing what was going on. They were stunned! With huge smiles on their faces. Jen saw them and immediately pushed away from the kiss totally embarrassed to be seen being affectionate by her co officers. Alex hung his down in embarrassment as well shaking his head for the lack of privacy.

"Sorry for the bad timing we didn't know." Katie said with a bit of a smile.

"It's fine." Jen said pretending it didn't happen. She walked past Alex gathering up her bag. Alex turned around to face the rest of them.

"Hey guys, I'm not going on this mission with you all, I'm going to stay behind and look after the base." "So Jen is in charge in my absence." Alex announced.

"You should totally come it's going to be cool to see who's going to be there." Trip said in excitement. Alex smiled at Trip's youthful excitement.

"I would like to but I have to look after the base just in case anything is needed." Alex answered. Captain Logan's voice is heard on the p.a. system throughout the entire Time Force base.

"Attention all Time Force officers and personnel we are leaving for Zion City in the next 45 minutes." "All 50 Time Force panel whose name I mention are to report to my office immediately!" Captain Logan announced. He began calling out names of the officers who were going. In Jen's room they hear the announcement as Jen grabs her bag ready to leave for the trip. Katie, Trip, and Lucas are ready as well. Lucas has the yellow briefcase in hand ready to leave. All 5 officers head down for Captain Logan's office as officers are headed down there geared up ready to leave for the City of Zion. Jen, Katie, Trip, Lucas and Alex walk inside the office. Alex goes up to stand next to Captain Logan as he calling out names of the soldiers going to Zion City. Alex can't wait to have the Time Force base to himself. After the roll call is finished, Captain Logan gives the briefing to all the officers and personnel who are going on the mission. Knowing what they roles are they head for the Timeship. Katie, Lucas, Jen, and Trip are on the ship as well seated by each other. Alex who is inside the Time Force base in Captain Logan's office is standing there quietly as he watches the ship take off going for the Zion. Alex stares into space

"Good luck guys." Alex says hopefully as the ship goes through the time portal.


	5. Ch5

_In Angel Grove, California, around 1:15pm on a Saturday afternoon, the six teenagers are at the juice bar hanging out enjoying food and drinks and each other's company. It's been two days and they still haven't heard anything from Zordon. Jason is sitting at the table quiet while everyone else is eating, in somewhat a good mood. Zack notices._

"Jase, you not hungry man?" Zack asks concerned. Jason snaps out of his daze.

"Naw not really." Jason answers.

"You seem down, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I don't wanna say it here but, I'm pretty sure you all know." Jason says."

"Know what?" Trini asks. Jason sighs giving in.

"Zordon, Alpha." He whispers so no one can hear him but the group.

"Bro, we're all worried, but I think you're over thinking it." Tommy said.

"How can you say that when it's been two days." Jason replied.

"The command center is still standing." Tommy answered.

"He's got a point." Billy said. "It's not like the command center was broken into or destroyed on the inside."

"I get that, but that doesn't mean that something hasn't happened or will happen." Jason said.

"Hey maybe we should go somewhere else and talk about this." Zack said noticing his surroundings not wanting to be heard by anyone.

"Good idea, let's go to the command center." Kim suggested. All 6 teens got up and left to go to the hallway. They teleport out of the hallway to the command center where it is empty and quiet. The lights are off and the viewing globe is blank. Jason leans on the control panel as Trini and Kim stand next to him. Zack, Billy, and Tommy stand around,

"Okay so what's the problem?" Zack asked Jason.

"The problem is that maybe Zordon and Alpha are in trouble and we can't do anything to find out where they are." Jason answered.

"You can't assume the worst right now." Trini replied.

"Why not?" Jason asked

"Because you don't know where they are just like we don't know where they are." Trini answered

"But it's been two days!" Jason said bewildered that the others didn't get it.

"Jase listen, we're worried too." "After all the battles we've had, I don't think Zordon is just going to up and leave us without telling us." Tommy said.

"Guys, don't you get it." "What if we're not the only power ranger team that's out there."

"What are you saying?" Kim asked.

"I'm saying that what if Zordon left us for another team." Jason answered. Zack, Tommy Billy all exchange looks.

"Why would they leave us for another team?" Trini asked

"Because, we're done fighting Rita and Zedd." Jason answered

"I don't agree with that." Billy says shaking his head in disagreement.

"You may not agree Billy but I think I know what I'm talking about." Jason replied. "And as leader of this team, I think we should all turn in our morphers and communicators." Everyone is in shock at the words Jason just said. They're all looking at him disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Zack asked

"Yeah I'm serious Zack." Jason answered calmly but sternly.

"Dude I'm not turning in my morpher or communicator." Tommy said in a stubborn tone.

"Dammit Tommy why do you have to undermine my leadership everytime I make a decision?" Jason asked raising his voice almost yelling.

"Because you're wrong and you're using your leadership title because you feel a certain way." Tommy answered back in a fiery tone.

"Guys calm down please."Kim said almost pleading standing in front of Tommy not wanting them to confront each other as tensions began to rise between the two. Billy spoke up trying to defuse the situation.

"Jason, what you're doing is selfish and not thinking about us a whole." "If we give these up, we really won't be able to protect anyone if Zedd and Rita attacks us. " Trini said. Jason looks at Trini as he is trying to calm down. He looks around the room at Billy, Zack, Tommy, and Kim. He exhales nodding his head.

"Okay, I agree with what you guys are saying and maybe I'm over thinking this situation." "So this is how it's going to go." "If I don't hear anything from Zordon or Alpha tonight, I'm going to make the executive decision for all of us, and I'm taking the morphers and communicators from everyone!" Jason said seriously. The room is silent. Jason teleports out the command center going home. The other 5 rangers are left in state of confusion. Not knowing what to say or do.

"That went well." Zack says sarcastically

"We can't let him take our morphers." Kim said.

"He won't, trust me." Tommy says assuring Kim.

"But, he's our leader, we can't just flat out not listen to him." Billy says.

"Doesn't matter when you're wrong you're wrong!" Tommy said.

"So what are we going to do?" Kim asked

"Let's just go home and cool down." "Maybe Jason will cool down as well." Tommy replied.

"Alright, just let me know if you need me." Zack says to Tommy. He teleports out the command center going home. Trini and Billy look at Tommy for an answer.

"Trust me it will be okay, he won't hurt you guys or take your morphers." Tommy said.

"But that's the last thing we need is you two fighting." Trini said.

"I won't let that happen." Tommy replied.

"Alright I guess there's nothing we can do." Billy said.

"Let us know if you need us." Trini said. Her and Billy both teleport out the command center going home. Kim was standing next to Tommy quiet and unsure of what was going to happen. Tommy and Kim stare in each other's eyes.

"You okay?" Tommy asked Kim as she reached out for a hug as Tommy hugged her back.

"I don't want it to be like this Tommy." Kim said as her face is buried in his chest trying not to cry. Tommy breathed in and exhales not wanting Kim to cry, he hated seeing her cry.

I'll talk to him if you want me to." Tommy suggested knowing that's what Kim would want. She looked up at him in his eyes.

"I would like that very much." Kim replied. Tommy sighs knowing that it wouldn't go the way he planned.

"Only because you want me to." Tommy confessed. Kim smiled.

"I honestly think that Jason would take it better coming from you one on one." Kim said. "For as long as I've known him, he would love to talk one on one."

"Alright I'll do it." Tommy replied.

"After you're done talking to him, do you wanna get to watch a movie?" Kim asked.

"Yeah sure." "My place or yours?" Tommy asked.

"I'll come by your place." Kim answered.

"Alright come on let me get you home first and then I'll go see about Jason." Tommy said. Kim and Tommy teleport out the command center going home.

_In the city of Zion, inside the temple of the Zion at the round table all 6 council members are quietly awaiting the arrival of the commander, and the two captains and their respective fleets traveling with them. On the crystal ball on the round table, it shows the Commander Stanton's ship Terra Venture traveling safely on their way there to the City of Zion. Zordon stepped out of the room to go outside to get some fresh air. Dulcea who has known Zordon for years, notices his inside uncalm quiet demeanor. She comes outside with him to talk to him. Zordon is staring throughout the city thinking to himself._

"I've known you for years to know when something is troubling you." She says walking up beside Zordon.

"I'm just thinking about the decisions we make in life and the sacrifices you have to make sometime for the world to be a better place." Zordon said.

"Like giving up my young age to be this person in old age." Dulcea answered.

"More than that." Zordon replied casually.

"What are you proposing?" Dulcea asked Zordon looked at Dulcea face to face.

"I know I shouldn't say this and I won't tell anyone but you." He sighs. "Eventually I'm going to have to um. . .

"Zordon!" Prince Trey calls out interrupting the moment between Dulcea and Zordon. "A ship has just arrived." Zordon refocuses his attention to the task at hand and comes inside the temple, Dulcea follows suit. On the crystal ball, it shows Commander Stanton just arriving and his rangers and personnel with him.

"Let's go welcome Commander Stanton!" Zordon says. As the High Council leave the temple and walk through the city to the front gates where Commander Stanton is. The Lost Galaxy personnel are waiting by their spaceship. Commander Stanton and the rangers and personnel are amazed at how beautiful this place is.

"This is amazing!" Mike said in awe with the others agreeing.

"You're absolutely right." Commander Stanton replied nodding. "This is what I hope the new city can be when we get there one day." In front of Terra Venture GSA personnel a gate was opened and the six high councilors stood before them pleased to see them. They warm and welcoming. Zordon was in the front as he greeted them.

"Welcome Commander Stanton, to the city of Zion." Zordon spoke. Commander Stanton walked up to Zordon extending out his hand to shake his hand. Zordon shook his hand as well.

"Thank you for having me here, it means a lot." Commander Stanton replied.

"Why don't you all come in and get a tour of the city." Zordon said pleasantly. But before he could do that there was another ship up ahead descending down from the sky. Everyone covered their faces protecting their eyes as the ship landing right next to the Lost Galaxy ship. All eyes were on the ship as its doors opened. It was Captain Mitchell of the Lightspeed Aquabase. Commander Stanton smiled a bit as he seen Captain Mitchell his old friend/adversary for the first time in months. Captain Mitchell seen Commander Stanton and almost didn't smile but cracked a half smile. The Lightspeed Rangers and Lost Galaxy Rangers knew each other once they seen each other for the first time. It was pretty much a reunion between the two teams.

"Captain Mitchell!" Commander Stanton said with a pleasant smile on his face. As Captain Mitchell walked over shaking Commander Stanton's hand.

"You all must be acquainted?" King Lexian asked.

"Yeah Bill and I go way back." Commander Stanton said with a smile.

"This is going to be a dandy." Captain Mitchell said somewhat sarcastic.

"We're actually glad you two are here, we need leaders like yourself for our crisis at hand, and the fact that you know each other will go a long way." Dimitria said

"Oh definitely." "I'm glad you called both Bill and I and now we can work together to help save Earth." Commander Stanton replied. Captain Mitchell nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get you all inside and see how we can organize this mission. Both Commander Stanton and Captain Mitchell the rangers and personnel from both groups went inside the city. After getting a tour of the city. The high councilors and both parties stop in front of the temple, the most important place in the city of Zion.

"This ladies and gentlemen is the temple of Zion." Zordon spoke introducing it to them for the first time.

"Is this your meeting headquarters?" Commander Stanton asked

"Yes it is." King Lexian answered. "

"And now that we are here, we want to speak with both Commander Stanton and Captain Mitchell alone." Dulcea requested. The rangers and personnel were exchanging looks between each other not knowing what to do.

"Should we wait here?" Carter asked speaking up for everyone.

"Yes you should." Dimitria answered as both Commander Stanton and Captain Mitchell entered the temple of Zion. The door was closed on the rangers and personnel. Commander Stanton and Captain Mitchell were both being led by the high council walking to a large room that had two podiums in it and long table with chairs reserved for the high council. Both Commander Stanton and Captain Mitchell made their way at two podiums setup for them. Zordon and the high council members took their respective seats with Zordon and Duclea being in the center of the group. Lerigot and Dimitria were to the left of Zordon and Dulcea, King Lexian and Prince Trey were to the right of Zordon. Zordon started the conversation.

"First and Foremost, thank you for coming by on such short notice." "I'm aware that you all have your own agendas and battles that you're facing, and for you to come here to help us means a great deal." "We have one more Captain showing up but he hasn't arrived yet but he will be here soon." Zordon said. "Dulcea." Zordon said motioning for her to ask her questions.

"We the high council, asked you to come speak with us because we want to know who would be best fit to lead this mission?" Dulcea asked. Both leaders looked at each other briefly. Commander Stanton spoke up.

"Captain would you like to go first?" He asked

"No it's fine you can start." Captain Mitchell answered.

"No problem." Commander Stanton replied. "Well high council, I believe I have the stronger leadership qualifications between myself and Captain Mitchell." "For one I have the experience of answering to higher authorities, and with that being said my results from my team, from my personnel, and from the high council have all been in good standing." "When it comes to leading I've never been relieved of duty nor have I come under fire from my superiors." "Why?" "Because I can and will get the job done when you need me to handle a situation." Commander Stanton finished. Dulcea nods to Captain Mitchell.

"Same question for you Captain Mitchell." Dulcea says.

"Well high council, I'm not aware of how Commander Stanton runs his ship, but on my Lightspeed Aquabase ship, I don't need a baby sitter or a superior councilor to watch my every move on whether or not I'm doing my job." Captain Mitchell says. Commander Stanton watches and listens attentively to what Captain Mitchell says.

"Furthermore, I can do the same results if not better than Commander Stanton whether you are there watching me or not." "I don't need to work under pressure to do my job." Captain Mitchell finished. Commander Stanton nodded.

"High Council may I respond to what Captain Mitchell has said?" Commander Stanton asked.

"Proceed." King Lexian asked.

"I understand that you said you don't need a baby sitter and that's fine with me but if I'm not mistaken Captain you called me for advice when your superior General McKnight relieved you of duty." "If I'm wrong maybe you can correct me." Commander asked being factious.

"Actually you're mixing up your stories, since you insist on knowing, my superior General McKnight actually came in to try an experiment with cyborg rangers and he did relieve me of duty when he thought his plan would work." "When his plan failed to work I assumed my normal duties." "The keypoint in that story was that my superior was wrong and just like you are a superior of my rank, you were wrong about the story." "Ironic." Captain Mitchell said shooting at Commander Stanton.

"Actually the key point I was making was that when all your chips were gone, you called me." "You called a superior (me) for advice and I told you what to do and how to go about handling your problems and when you did listen to me his plan failed." "Ironic." Commander Stanton shot back even harder. Captain Mitchell shook his head in disapproval. Zordon had another question for them.

"Will your teams be able to coexist Captain Mitchell?" Zordon asked

"I don't see why not." "My rangers don't have any issues with Commander Stanton's team." Captain Mitchell answered. Commander Stanton chimed in.

"Well why your team may not have any issues with my rangers, um are there any insubordination issues with your rangers?" Commander Stanton asked Captain Mitchell.

"Actually no there isn't any issues not as much as your issues keeping your team together." Captain Mitchell responded

"What do you mean?" Commander Stanton asked.

"Well what I mean is that your second in command Mike went AWOL for no reason." "He was absent for most of your voyage." Captain Mitchell said.

"Right because he saved the Magna Defenders life and chose his brother to be the red ranger in his place." Commander Stanton replied. "Speaking of saving lives, how come Ryan your son was awol for most of your life?" "What happened?" Commander Stanton asked Captain Mitchell. Captain Mitchell was fuming inside with anger as he couldn't believe Stanton would stoop that low to diss his family.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Captain Mitchell asked getting visibly angry with Commander Stanton. "Don't you ever talk about my family like that you son-of-a-bitch!" Captain Mitchell shouted directing his anger at Commander Stanton. The high council aren't liking what's going on as they try and diffuse the situation.

"Captain!" Zordon said with authority standing up. Captain Mitchell turned facing the high council. Zordon locks eyes with Captain Mitchell. Zordon sits down in his chair.

"Both of you this is quite unacceptable." "We don't need that tension from you all." "You all have to work together."

"I apologize for my remarks council." "It won't happen again." Capt. Mitchell said exhaling the angriness from his body eyeing Commander Stanton. Commander Stanton raises his hand with a question. Dulcea acknowledges

"Yes, Commander."

"What are we going to do about our ships?" He asked.

"Actually we have our ship custom made for you all to use and it's going to house everyone, so we're going need you to come together and work together." Dulcea answered.

"We don't know how long this war will last so you must learn to coexist." Dimitria said.

"I'm willing to coexist with Captain Mitchell." Commander Stanton said turning facing Captain Mitchell who didn't even look at him.

"Since you all called me here to help I'll stay here." Captain Mitchell replied.

"Great!" Zordon said happy with their decision to stay and work together. "Based on the debate and conversation we had with you two, we've chosen our leader for this mission." Both men stood up straight waiting to hear the verdict.

"Commander Stanton, we the high council choose you to be the leader for this mission." Zordon said. Stanton nodded in approval with a serious look on his face. Captain Mitchell wasn't thrilled as his disdain for Commander Stanton was on his face.

"I assure you high council, you've made the right choice." Commander Stanton assured them.

"You will answer to us." Dulcea said. "If anything goes wrong you will be fully responsible at all times and will have to answer to us for any short comings or problems." "Also you are in charge and must implement great leadership and fairness to everyone that you meet." "Can you handle this commander?" Dulcea asked.

"Yes ma'am I can." Commander Stanton answered. Dulcea nodded in approval.

"Prince Trey will show you to your officer's quarters aboard our ship the Zion aircraft." Dimitria said. Commander Stanton follows Prince Trey out the Zion meeting room taking him to where the Zion aircraft. Inside the room Captain Mitchell is still standing in front of the high council silent. They all notice his silence.

"Is everything okay Captain Mitchell?" Dulcea asked

"I want to know why you chose him over me?" Captain asked.

"We felt that Commander Stanton has better people skills than you do." "That's not to say we don't want you to lead, but we do want you to assist him in anything he needs to get done." Dimitria answered.

"Yes ma'am." Captain Mitchell replied. He left the room to go brief his team on whether they were going to stay or not. He found his way to the main door leading to the outside where his rangers and personnel were. Before he could turn the knob he caught a glimpse of the Zion aircraft. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen. He was actually thinking about staying. He walked near the area where the space craft was unbeknownst that Commander Stanton was inside getting a tour of his new office space and room. Captain Mitchell is looking at it as Zordon walks up slowly next to him.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Zordon asked.

"Yes she is." Captain Mitchell confessed.

"Take your team and personnel and check her out." "We the high council, really want you to stay." Zordon said.

"Okay I'll stay under one condition, that Stanton doesn't bring up my family ever again." Captain Mitchell said.

"Maybe you two should talk one on one." Zordon suggested. "That's the only way it will get resolved."

"If you think that's the right thing to do, I'll do it, but I know he won't listen, he's too arrogant sometimes."

"We'll deal with that, just talk to him." Zordon said.

"Yes sir." Captain Mitchell replied walking toward the Zion aircraft walking aboard the ship. He was more in awe than when he saw the city of Zion itself. The ship looked like a city with itself. Within a few minutes Captain Mitchell was joined by the rest of the high council and all the rangers and personnel from his team and the GSA rangers and personnel they were in awe looking at the ship. Everyone began walking throughout the ship checking out every room and office. Once Prince Trey came back from showing Commander Stanton his office quarters he also escorted Captain Mitchell to his office quarters. Captain was impressed with the space as he looked around nodding in approval.

"Is everything okay?" Prince Trey asked

"Yes sir everything's fine." Captain Mitchell answered. Prince Trey turned to leave. "Councilor." Captain Mitchell said

"Yes." Prince Trey answered.

"Where's Commander Stanton's office?"Captain Mitchell asked

"His office down this hallway to your right about four doors down." Prince Trey answered.

"Thank you." Captain Mitchell said. Prince Trey left the room to go join the other high council members.


End file.
